A Final Breath Of Despair, A Stabbing Through The Heart
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: Greetings ! This is a oneshot; JunkoMaeda. Basically my take on what happened in Komaeda's last moments. Rated T because of Junko, and all the comes with her.


In the hidden area, behind a dark curtain in a warehouse, lay the older adolescent male, adrenaline laced with hope coursing through his veins. His lanky, weak limbs, were tied to supports, leaving him immobile; unable to flee. A knife was embedded deep into his right hand, crimson liquid seeping down the palm as the seconds of minutes and hours ticked by, but a thick piece of grey duct tape, stretched over the expanse of his mouth, blocked any cries of pain he may have been unable to hold back. On his left, his only free hand held a rope connected to what would be his ultimate fatality- a sharp pointed, shiny silver spear dangling right above his abdomen from at least 30 feet above. If he let go, he was done for.

It was part of a Master Plan for a crime that could not be solved, one of his own doing. As he heard the voices of his companions erupting on the other side of the curtain, a smile curled below the grey tape. And that smile only grew wider when the plan progressed, the next step ensuing, and poisonous gases seeped into the hidden room.  
>Through half-lidded eyes, he began to see a silhouette of a figurine appearing before him. Was it just an illusion through the haze of the poison? Peering closely, he made out a feminine shape of body; his eyes widened at the recognizable features of her wild hair- he would've even recognized it even if it was down- her oval-like face, shapely round bust, the short skirt, and the amplifying sound of her infamous boots thudding closer to him. It was the girl who he loved and hated most, his true enemy; yet his soulmate. She was the yin to his yang; he was the hope of her despair. Junko Enoshima.<p>

The light of the room quickly revealed sharp, sky blue eyes that were both surprisingly calm... yet amused. He strawberry blonde hair fell down her shoulders in two double, messy ponytails that were nearly as wild as her bipolar persona. Her hands quickly flew from playing with a bottom section of it when she finally was in front of him, supporting herself on the floor as she crouched down. Her left hand ran red-nailed fingertips through his own light pink-ish hued locks, twirling ahoges from time to time. She stared deep into his fading grey-blue eyes, a smile playing on the edges of her lips.

"_Komaeda_," she exhales his name, and it's oddly soothing to his ears. He can't speak back to her, but that was fine.

"It's so... **despairing** to see that you'd end it like... _this_." He swears he hears a giggle emitting from the back of her throat. "It's even worse to know that you'll be joining me... Yet it brings that horrible, light feeling too..." Her face twists into a puckered frown for a few moments, but then she's got a calm, grinning expression again, and she hugs him, bringing her face to his chest. He dares not move his hand, for he doesn't want to bring the spear down on both of them; though he knows that she is dead, and he is on the verge. It's getting harder to breathe in a poisoned environment; smoke is starting to come around the room.

"Hope is a strange emotion.. Yet it needs despair." She laughs, and he knows the point she'll bring up next; it was the point they uttered from their lips constantly in a young teenage love. "We need one another; there's no way out of it, Komaeda." She leans in towards his ear, and contradicts her last statement. "You piece of High School Level Luckster Trash..."

He doesn't care that she's insulting him, because he wants to touch her face; but he cannot. He winces.

As if she had read his mind, her hand reaches for the one holding his life support. It hangs, and it tempts him.

"Come back to me, Komaeda," she's so persuasive; he feels his hands starting to slip, and his vision is starting to blur more.

"I hate you," their fingers begin to interlock as Junko utters the words. He catches the scent of fruity perfume. Strawberries?

"I love you," she contradicts her last statement, and the spear falls down.

He swears that the it didn't impale him right then and there in his last moments. For Junko caught in in her hand at the last possible second, her face in a deep frown, eyes burrowing deep into his.

"I won't give you the selfishness of letting yourself be killed by your own hands." She holds his shoulder with one hand, other arm holding a spear angled right at his abdomen from above. Her irises are starting to swirl in ecstatic despair, the blue beginning to darken around the black swirls. She gives out a final laugh...

And brings the spear down, impaling who was Nagito Komaeda. Tears begin to stream down her face involuntarily, but she's smiling, pearly whites glistening. She turns on her high-heeled boot, and heads to where she had came from.

As she walks away, he walks with her, arm around her shoulders. Their footsteps match, and resonate through the room if you're quiet enough to listen.


End file.
